frcfandomcom-20200213-history
Isis
, , StormDomain is not supported in Neverwinter Nights, | favored weapon = An ankh and star (punching dagger) | worshipers = Arcane spell casters, druids, lovers, mothers | cleric alignments = CG, LG, NG }} Character and Reputation Isis (eye-sys) is a woman of even temper and great dedication. She is a regal and noble deity who is eager to share the knowledge of the gods with humanity and often goes to great lengths to introduce her worshipers to new concepts and ideas. In many cases, these new ideas take the form of magical spells. Isis often finds the antics of mortals amusing, but she is a kind, understanding goddess who cares greatly for her worshipers and the peoples of Unther and Mulhorand. Clergy and Temples The church of Isis is hierarchically organizes so as to ensure orderly planting and reaping of the harvest. Clerics of Isis spend their days overseeing the agricultural production of the nation’s farms, particularly during planting time. Isis’s high clerics use weather control spells to ensure a bountiful harvest. Members of her clergy also administer most marriage ceremonies in Mulhorand and Unther, work as matchmakers for those in search of a mate, serve as go-betweens for lovers, and counsel young mothers on raising their children. They often fashion small charms for those whose deeds have won the goddess’s favor and magic items to serve good causes or lighten the burden of the common people. Clerics and druids of Isis pray for their spells at just before the first morning meal. The two most sacred days for the clergy of Isis are Greengrass and Highharvestide. During the first festival, the clergy of Isis give thanks to the goddess for her aid in the planting, and during the second they give thanks to both Isis and Osiris for their help with the harvest. Both days are occasions for joyous celebration and wild revels, and all who participate in farming join in them along with the clergy. Clerics and druids of Isis have numerous daily rituals as well. They celebrate the Shift in the Winds each time the weather changes for the better and utter quiet thanks to the goddess. Every time they cross a river, they must drink deeply and give thanks for the goddess’s bounty. Finally, they must bless each meal given by the goddess’s bounty before partaking of a single bite. Most clerics of Isis eventually multiclass as wizards, while her druids sometimes multiclass as sorcerers. History and Relations with other deities Isis is the daughter of Geb, the wife of Osiris, the sister of Thoth, and the mother of Horus, making her one of the most influential deities of the Mulhorandi pantheon. She is allied with Sharess, and the nonevil Mulhorandi deities. She is still saddened by the long-ago change in Horus that occurred thousands of years ago, and sometimes shares her grief with Chauntea, her agricultural counterpart in the Faerunian pantheon. Dogma Encourage love, affection, and marriage in the citizens of Mulhorand. Sow the seeds of happiness, family, and food wherever you go and provide wise counsel for those in need. Use your magic to benefit of the people of Mulhorand and never to harm them, particularly by shaping the weather to serve the populace and creating magic items for the benefit of all. Protect the heroes of Mulhorand and those who are in love. See Also * Forgotten Realms Wiki References Category:Deities Category:Intermediate Deities Category:Deities for Chaotic Good Category:Deities for Lawful Good Category:Deities for Neutral Good Category:Human Deities